A Long Missing Dream
by SeekFind
Summary: My First part of my Wall-E Story, I do not belong any of these chars and Hannah In this char is not mine either i borrowed her. Than You :
1. Chapter 1

Here it Goes Hope You like it!

Part 1: It all started with that movie... Sorry for Grammar am working on it o_O

--------------------------------

It was a beautiful evening, Eve and Wall-E sat next to eachother hand in hand and watched a new film that Wall-E foundafter yesterdays work.  
It was actually a old Christmash movie, and all the little human kids opened presents and hugged their parents. Wall-E was kinda confused what all the fuss was about and had a very confused look in hes face. Eve rather found the quite interesting and her blue eyes were wide. On the Screen the woman gave a gift to one of the little human children. The little human boy got a suprisely look in hes face when he opened the present, it was a little Toy car. He ran over to the woman and gave her a hug and the woman kissed him. Ooh'' Came from Eve, who tough the scene was very interesting. Wall-E didn't quite get it but he tough the scene was nice anyways. Eve got after a while a kinda sad looking face, Ev ah? Wall-E asked and Woobled in robot dialect ''is all OK?'' Eve didn't response with the first, Evah? She turned to him and nodded that everything was fine.

Later that evening Eve Kissed Wall-E Goodnight and he turned to a box form and fell asleep. Eve tough couldn't sleep, she had an annoying feeling that something was missing in her life, even that she is happy with her little Boyfriend. Eve didn't fell asleep all these strange unfamiliar feelings that surrounded in her head made it impossible to rest at all. She sat on the roof and watched the stars, now she remembered the film they watched. Those young little humans and those adult bigger human looked so happy for some reason. Eve sighed. Now all this unfamiliar feelings just made her sad and depressed. After a while she did go to sleep, even it was hard, but she made it after awhile. After sixteen years on earth she is still not used to have alot new and diffrent emotions, she didn't look at it as something bad, but she learn new things everyday and that's a good thing she fought.

The day after Walli-E settled out for an another day full of work, Eve had day off from work so she had in her mind to stay home and relax for the day so she could watch the movie again and again that gave her these feelings, but she dind't tell Wall-E anything about it. She gently gave Walli-E a little goodbye kiss before he left. Rest of the day Eve spend ed most of her day off to watching the film from last night, in deep hope to get answer about her strange sad and unfamiliar feelings. After Eve had watched the film about six times she still had no answer...She sighed sad, and just wanted to blast the TV with her Gun, but Wall-E wouldn't like that... When Wall-E Came home he was very happy to see hes beloved Eve again, Eve just said Wall-E...with a sad voice. Wall-E followed after her worried, because even if Eve didn't say anything he could read trough her soul like a open book, like the day they first held hands... She was on her way to the trucks roof, Eve clearly stated to her little boyfriend that she wished be alone for a while. He respected that and climbed down again, but Wall-E knew that something was wrong so he took a trip to find a pretty treasure to her in hope to cheer her up abit. Eve watched the sun and the clouds and sighed. Sometimes i wish i was just a Ordinary Probe...did she think. All these new feelings and emotions that shows up could be very annoying. She wanted to talk with Wall-E about it, but she knew he wouldn't understand anything, because this was more a girl problem and even Eve knew guys can be hopeless with it.  
Then she knew what to do, she could visit her Friend Mary, a old friend she had knew long, maybe she could answer on her questions or at least bring some light over them.

Later that afternoon Wall-E returned home with a treasure to hes beloved Eve, He yelled ''Evah!'' and she came down from the roof curious what he was up to. He made it clear to her that it was a suprise and she most not watch, she giggled happy and took her hands and cowered her eyes. Eve Loved Suprises and knew she could need a cheer up''. Wall-E tapped her on her shoulder as a signal that she could watch, he handed her a Crystal Cup. Ohh'' did came from Eve, She loved shiny and bizare human objects so it never failled to give Eve gifts. She giggled and gave Wall-E a thank you sparkling kiss and poor little Wall-E hoped she was happier now. Late that night Eve decided that she was gonna visit Mary tomorrow when Wall-E was at work and try get some answers, but for now the little probe fell into dreamland...and she could really need a good rest...


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning when Eve wake up Wall-E had already gone to work, She sighed sad, she had very bad dreams last night. Oh! Did Eve say fast in suprise. Dreaammms...She had never heard that before. So those films you see when you are asleep is called Dreams. Well she today was the day she was gonna visit her old friend Mary and ask what her strange feelings and about the movie who started all this.

Mary and her Husband John lived in a little house not to far from Eve and Wall-E's Truck. She closed the trucks door and prepared to take off. On her way to Mary and John she stopped she saw something interesting in a pile of some metallic trash. Something in her told her to check it out, a voice. As she slowly floated closer the object that looked like Eve when she was in her sleep mode, she Giggled and was curious. Has she drew closer to the thing she felt happier and warmer, What kinda human emotion is this? Did she ask herself and begun to smile with her blue pretty eyes. She had never felt something so...so...special...not since she learned what love was. She got a happy look in her face, she didn't know what the thing was but it felt so right, the ball was like a magnet on her. She was about two meters away from the object, She was really warm in her little robot heart now and she felt like all depressing things was gone forever. She stood right before the object, a instinct deep deep from her heart told her to pick it up and give it a huge. And she did cheered and took the thing and gave it a hug like she had never hugged before, She laughed loud and felt like she had looked for something whole her life and finally found it. She took a closer look at the object that at that moment for her looked like her when she was in sleep mode...At that moment she felt her heart was gonna shatter, It was nothing special it was just a plain white ball, those objects did often human children play with did she know. The warm and happy feelings and the warm disappeared as fast as it came. If poor Eve had tears she would cried now. She made some very sad noises, it heard like it was a little child who cried...She didn't knew why she was so sad, but she couldn't stand think about it. She took a last look at the ball and laid it back where it was and floated up-site direction. She felt cold and was overflooded with sorrow. Whitout know why. This felt the same when she tough Wall-E Died when the Escape Pod exploded 16 years ago, she felt love then but Eve dind't knew that before she learned what love was. She floated some meters away from the ball before she sat down. She wasn't in the mood at all to go anywhere. She made more crying sounds. Now she felt a overflood of loneliness. Something she missed so much, her soul missed something. She wish deeply from her heart Wall-E sat beside hear and tried to cheer her up. But at this moment she felt more alone what she had ever did before. She tried all her best to forget it was a ball, all do mistakes even Advanced probes, but it didn't help at all it did her just alot more depressed...

Eve sat near a old rusty road light quite long she forgot everything about visit Mary, for her did time stood still, The overflooding sorrow had calmed alittle down now and for first time on pretty long she could try to find out why she have such strong emotions, even more than most humans she had ever seen. It started to be late and Eve knew it was about time to return home she didn't not wanted her beloved Wall-E to worry where she was and if she was OK. Eve had to visit Mary tomorrow it was way to late now. She floated slowly the direction home. With a so such depressed face that she could make everyone in the world feel depressed to. She was alittle afraid to because for every day she become less robot and more human, and with that brings more feelings, questions and pain. Still did Eve think that it was better to be a Human like robot than a cold robot that only wanted to complete her Directive, when she got humanic good emotion she loved it.

When she finally arrived home was the trucks door still closed Wall-E was still at work, This just made her alot more sad. She had hope that he was home waiting for and wanted to hold heir hands and fill her ice cold heart with love and happiness like he he did almost every night. Eve was very tired tough if a robot cries and that's of course very rare. Would take twice much of her energy as a long flying tour. She opened the little trucks door and with a long sad breath she fell fell down in the middle of the truck. She had to have visit Mary tomorrow, now all she wanted was to forget and try get rind of the loneliness...and rest. She repeated to herself the name of her love '' Wall-E...Waaal-ee... Wal....''and she fell asleep in the middle of the little truck with her arms spread out. Robots wasn't Constructed for so much emotional stress and of course that could make a robot totally powerless...Waaaall-e....While she slept. This Night her dreams wouldn't be so bad as the last.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night did Wall-E come home from hard day of work, he saw hes beloved Eve laying on the floor. He tried to pull her to the shelves but she was to heavy, he found a old blanket from one of their many boxes and took it over her and laid her head on a pile of old clothes and kissed her Good night. Wall-E sighed she was so cute and there she laid. Next Morning did Eve got a little suprise when she saw the blankets around her and the pile of clothes she had rested her head on. She sighed happy and said Waaall-ee...and smiled with her eyes. She looked around but he was already gone to work, She sighed sad, she did see Wall-E awake more rare for every day. Eva was still little depressed from yesterday, but then shes memories came back, she was gonna visit Mary, she packed away the blankets and clothes and opened the trucks door.

This time she would fly trough the park to avoid more white balls. Today she wasn't in a big hurry she hovered down the road trough the park and enjoyed the threes and all the spring flowers. Was it something Eva really loved so was it flowers, flowers in all colours and all sizes. She saw some human children ran around and played in the nice weather. All the her sorrows slowly but vanished as she hovered trough the large park. When she saw a beautiful daisy flower atop a little hill he fled up and took it right before a little girl who collected on flowers. Eve saw the little girl got disappointed and tunred away and walked down the hill. Eve got a sad face and made a ''Wooble'' to the girl she fled after her and gave her the flower. The little girl bowed gently and said thanks and ran over the field to a three. There sat an adult Woman the little girl gave the Woman the flowers she had collected, the woman embraced her and kissed the little girl. Eve watched them interesting, again the cold, loneliness came back worse than it was yesterday something did Eve wish but she dind't knew what it was. Now the whole park walk for Eve was ruined she wasn't very far away from Mary's house.

When she was finally there she gently knocked on the door. John opened the door; Eve! Long time no see! He said happy. Eve nodded. What brings you here Eve? and don't stay there come in! come in! He signaled to Eve that she could sit down in their sofa. Sorry its alittle messy here was Poker night yesterday. So...What brings you here Eve? Eve tried best as she can to explain. Eve...talk ...Mary...important. Oh'' did John response, well am sorry to say shes out right now. He saw fast that Eve turned her face alittle disappointed, John said, You tell me if you want, Am your friend to eve. Eve watched on him spuriously at the same time she was alittle shy, John felt that at first he entered their house. in a try to don't disepoint her more John said, Eve go upstairs and talk to Hannah, shes better on girlthings than i am. Carefully did Eve Knock on the door to Hannah's room, Hannah was their daughter and was sixteen years now Eve had not seen her on like two years. Hannah Opened her bedroom door and saw Eve that waved to her, Eve! SO good to see you again, She gave Eva a hug and showed her in to her room. Hannah's Room were filled of robot parts and a desk with blue prints and alot of pencils a bed and 1 closet, Hannah took Eve's Hand and asked so how are you then Eve? she smiled. Eve said short and cold Bad''. With a sad face. Bad why? Did Hannah Ask curious? Bad....Dreams, unfamiliar emotions. What kind of dreams did Hannah ask? Hannah was got with talk to robots because she worked with them daily. To...Hard...speak in Human. did eve say with a sad voice. Speak Axiom code i can understand alittle, Eve begun speak Axiom code. Explaining everything that has happened to her last few days. When did this start did Hannah? say in Axiom code. Eve explained about the movie. Hannah thinkt alittle. Then got a shocked face. Oh dear, oh dear dear did she repeat, is it...possible did she hum. Eve did understand immediately that something was wrong and got allitle worried face, seems like you have gone more into humanity feelings and emotions than i could ever imagine, Eve looked nervous on her. You...You...seems like you miss have a family. Oh''? did Eve ask, it was clear she didn't understand. Hannah signaled Eve to follow to her. They stand in-front of her PC and said nervous. Computer Define Family. Eve looked interested on pictures that popped up she didn't understand the human speech tough. It was picture of children with their parents this pictures made Eve depressed that she already was,she laid her hand on the screen in hope to understand. The computer said a familiar word, Children/Child. She saw a human woman held her baby and embraced it, Then all the pieces for Eve came on place she missed a family, children and parents. Eve asked Hannah, Eve ..can..have family? she had a really exiting look in her face. Hannah said You don't need you got Wall-E she smiled. Eve said No. Child she asked, Eve loved that word made feel so happy and warm, like the word ''love''. Hannah didn't response. Eve was sure that Hannah didn't understand the question, but Hannah did understand, but she didn't tired to say something she was afraid to hurt Eve's feelings. Eve asked happy and fast again with a half laghing voice, she pointed at herself and said Eve child? and smilled with her blue eyes. Hannah did see alot acceptations in her eyes Eve waited for a Yes, so she could cheer of happiness. Hannah didn't know what to do or say...Eve sit down she said and eve sat down in her bed waiting for answer.  
Eh...um...did it came from Hannah, she was looking for the right words. Eve was so exited that she didn't even notice she was nervous. Eve Robots can't have children like biological creatures, Eve looked on Hannah, she couldn't lie. She said Eve...eh..no child..Eve looked at Hannah and her faced changed from so exited to happy to so shocked depressed...No...Family?!...Did Eve said with a really desperate and unsure voice. Hannah Nodded and got tears in her eyes, she didn't dare look Eve in her eyes, that would be to much. Eve felt like her heart was shattared to thousand pieces and made to sand.. ..Did Eve said desperate, Eve didn't understand anything why did she have these emotionals then, Eves world was in ruins...she turned to the door was about to leave. Hannah said after, Eve wait, she tunred around Hannah saw how depressed Eve was, Hannah had never seen Eve so sad, she was usally happy. Me Family... Eve, watched her, she felt a little better but still remembered she could never have a real family. For Eve was this one thousand time worse than the ball accident, She had been so unsure that something she wished and missed when she finally she knew what it was she couldn't have it. Eve hated herself, she hated be a robot. Her pain was deep, like she had a deep scar in her soul. Hannah did see that it didn't help just worsen thing. Eve cried...she hated everything, she hated being a human like creature stuck in a probe body, she hated that she had emotions, she hated everything and everyone now. She cried desperate. Hannah heart couldn't stand watch her. Eve took a last look at the Computer screen and felt like she lost all her happy feelings. Eve stormed out of their house in a crying voice, Hannah ran after when she made came outside Eve was already far away in the sky. Hannah shouted after. John asked what happening? All this my fault...

Eve was totally crushed, everything was pointless for her, she just flied straight forward hoped that she would crash into something and putted a end to her pains...

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Eve sat on a cliff not very far from the human town. The was depressed filt with sorrow and despair. It was late and the stars shined down to her , made her white pearl coloured shell reflect the star light. She opened her bio torso chamber and took the lighter Wall-E had given here long long ago. She was staring at it, Will Wall-E still Love me? Will He still hold my hand? Will he still let me spark him? She was nervous and not only that she was a useless robot who could never give him a family and not to herself did she think. The Moon showed up behind from the clouds on the dark sky. She took alook on it, No. Wall-E loves me, he would never left me, never! Her hope begun to regain. I most back to my Wall-E I miss him, I miss hold hes warm hand! She took a last look on the beautiful moon, and flied home.

This was gonna be a more special night than Eve tough...Home was her beloved Wall-E waiting for her. He had a special suprise for her as a bandage that they hadn't seen eachother on so long, Well not awake.

When Eve arrived the old truck it looked empty, she fled inside no sight for Wall-E. Eve sighed sad, he hasn't returned yet. She took a sad look into the dark truck was about to hover out when she heard a voice. Ev'ah? She tunred around immediately face the little robot's eyes. She rushed into his arms and gave him a hug and gave him alot fast, but very cute warm spark kisses. She said...Waaaaall-eee never...never...leave...Eve...She kissed him again, Wall-E was alittle so confused, did her miss him that much? Well however he loved the warm kisses and kissed her to.

He pulled away from her and took her hands in front of her little digital screen and turned her around. Waaaall-eee? She said nervous and confused. She heard he looked trough the shelves and giggled. She knew it was a suprise and she loved just LOVED suprises from her little Wall-E. He whistled as a sign she could turn around and look. She saw him right in front her. Wall-E? she asked curious. Ev'ah...She handed her a flower, Eve wided her eyes. This wasn't just a normal flower it was the most beautiful she had ever seen, it was the most shinning white Rose you could imagine. She took it and stared at it. So beautiful. Eve felt warm and so happy whitin her little robot heart. She felt pure true love again. She gave Wall-E a touched look with her eyes and blushed, but the suprise wasn't over yet. He begun to say her name nervous, Ev-ev-ev'ah...Isss...veerrry...vvveryy, then he turned on his player and the word'' Beutiful'' came out from the player. It was a to hard word to say for the little robot but he made it clear whit his music player. He said'' Eve is very very beautiful. Eve looked on him understood and had a very touched face when he sed it. What he was saying to her was totally clear. Waaaaaaaaaaall-eeeee....Lo-loveeee Ev'ah...At that moment her heart melted, like ice on a summer day. She pulled him to her and they kissed a strong long long sparkling kiss, longer than they had ever did. The kiss made sparklings all around them made the room sparkle with small blue lights, in that moment both were gone to the far distant in ther little dreamland or in ''Loveland''. They both felt warm and filled with each others love. They took a look and each other. They sighed happy and embraced eachother warmly. They said together with a very happy '' Love...You...''

To be continued...


End file.
